Don't want an Ending
by ScienceGEEK101
Summary: Sometimes the Guy doesn't always the girl. Sometimes he's too late.   Danny x Sam  one shot


**I would love to have constructive criticism please, I know it my stories may not be that good right know but I want to improve so tips and help are appreciated.**

**No horrible ones like: That's rubbish give up writing FOREVER.**

**I tried my hand at a sad fanfic.**

**Because, unlike other fanfics, sometimes the guy doesn't always the girl.**

**Sometimes he's too late.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom nor don't want an ending. They are owned by the people who...own them.**

**Please review!**

**Danny's POV **

**Don't want an Ending.**

_I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)_"I'm moving"

Those two words stopped my world. _heart is__running__ on empty  
One more day and then we go  
Yeah, the time goes on now  
Don't ask me how  
I don't know  
You'll be home tomorrow  
About a thousand miles too far away  
Say you won't forget and i'll be okay  
_

My

"You're what?" Tucker asked unbelieving. His eyes wide and his mouth open, Jazz sat beside me clapped her hands over her gaping mouth in shock while I just sat there, numb.

"I'm so sorry" she answered him, wringing her hands behind her back, shuffling from one foot to the other. I saw the tears prick in her lilac eyes. I knew she wouldn't cry though. She was to strong for that. Me on the other hand...

My heart was breaking.

"When?" Jazz was able to choke out, tears rolling down her cheeks. Since when where they so close? Probably after the G.N.O thing.

"We, me, mum and dad are going tomorrow, due to some work stuff of dad's but there shipping our stuff in the next week" She calmly said.

Tucker had said something.

Jazz had said something.

It was my turn now.

_At least tonight  
It's __just you__ and me and honestly  
That's everything i need  
I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
_

I stood up like a newborn foal, testing out my legs to make sure I wouldn't collapse. I took a step towards her and looked into her eyes that shone with unshed tears. I pulled her into a soft hug as I clung to her like she was about to be ripped away from me.

"Where?" I whispered into her ear, my voice cracked from unshed tears.

"England" she mumbled as she nuzzled her face into my shoulder.

"It's too far" I painfully said.

"It could be worse"

"Do I get to see you every day?"

"No..."

"Then it's too far."

_Tonight's the __countdown__  
'Till the day we're not around  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
And you're gone  
And we're on with our lives  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
I don't want an ending  
_

This means... me...Tucker and Sam.

The ghost hunting.

The laughs.

The tears.

The secret loves.

It's ending?

_Don't want an ending...  
The days turn to hours  
And it's __just a moment__ before they go  
I'm scared to say goodbye,  
'Cause what's after that?  
I don't know.  
As the years slip past us  
If we lose track,  
Or lose the fight,  
I will __search__ forever  
To find a way back.._

"Okay enough with the tears" Jazz said wiping her eyes. She took a big breath and wiped her eyes "Instead it off being a mushy farewell, that I know Sam would hate" We all chuckled at that "we should make it a day to remember so...what's first?" We all looked at Sam.

"Well, I was wondering, if it's not too much to ask, that you could, well maybe-"

"Can you please spit it out Sam?" Tucker interrupted with a watery smirk._  
_With a glare she summed it up in one sentence.

"Could you help me pack?"

"Sure, of course we can! We can make a sleepover out of it!" Jazz said, both me and Tucker nodded in silence.

"Right Danny and I will get the food and drinks and we will meet you up there" Sam said, as me and Sam left for the kitchen. I was soon busying myself with the popcorn, Sam put her hand on my arm softly. I resisted looking at her.

"Danny"

I looked at her.

What can I say; I have no will power what so ever.

She looked at me with pleading eyes, I felt like I was about to crumble.

"Please Danny, smile?"

I tried.

I failed.

"I'm sorry Sam, I physically can't"

She cocked and eyebrow and smirked.

I know that smirk.

"Don't Sam doooon't-"

She pounced on me trapping me on the floor her fingers tickling my sides. I couldn't help it i soon crying with laughter as she tickled me. I felt her stop, still having little giggles I looked up at her as she rested on my stomach, my smile wide. She smiled back her grin sparkling.

"I'm gonna miss your laugh"

I blushed and indicated for her to move.

"Sam, I-"

PING

Great timing there.

"The popcorns done." She said. I sighed I had come so close to telling her that I... I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out my head.

I grabbed the drinks as she grabbed the popcorn I turned to her and smiled.

"Last one up there is the box ghost!"

"You're on!"

We ran up the stairs and thundered into her room.

She won obviously.

I handed out the drinks to everyone.

"I propose a toast" Jazz said, holding her coke can up in the air. "Though you and I may not be similar in any sense of the word, you are one of the closest friends I have. Everyone's going to miss you- well except Dash and Paulina I guess. You've made an impact in all our lives and England are gaining a great girl. To Sam" We all raised our cans and drank from them, Sam gave Jazz an unexpected hug.

"Thanks Jazz"

"It's alright, imam gonna miss you"

I sat there watching two of the most important girls in my life hugging; it kind of made it real that she was actually leaving.

Why it is time fly's by when you don't want it to?

_To tonight  
Where it's just you and me and honestly  
That's everything I need  
I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
_

Later that night

Jazz and Tuck had fallen asleep. I don't blame them I'm pretty tired too, but I can't fall asleep. I heard a little cough from behind me. Sam.

"You awake?" I whispered into the silence.

"No" she whispered back.

I chuckled softly, smiling.

"Ahh that's too bad" I whispered back "g'night"

5...4...3...2...

"Danny?"

...1

"yes?"

"I can't sleep"

"I gathered that"

I felt a sharp pain in my back; I turned round to se her looking at me her hair all over the place.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern filling me.

"I'm scared"

"You scared?"

"Why do you find that so hard to believe"

"Because your Sam!"

"Well done you've finally learnt my name"

"No, i mean that your Sam, Lil-miss-ill-kick-you-butt-if-you-touch-me-and-stuff-you-in-the-fenton-thermos"

"...thanks, I think."

"You'll be fine, my only concern is how much of a shock England's gunna have when they meet you, im not sure they can handle it."

She punched me in the arm lightly, a smile adorning her features, even at sad times like these I can pride myself on the fact I can make her smile. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked into her eyes.

_Tonight's the countdown  
'Til the day we're not around  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
And you're gone  
And we're on with our lives  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
I don't want an ending  
_

"You wanna a hug?"

She looked hesitant, I knew Sam normally would say no, being independent and all, but this is a one off occasion. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me, smiling as her head nuzzled my chest.

Yeah, I have no worries that she'll be fine.

But will I?

_We said "see ya later"  
But I know there's no way we're  
Around here again (yeah)  
And every until next time  
__Feels__ like one bad punch line  
And I don't want that again  
_

Next Morning.

I stood there helpless to what was happening. She was going and I couldn't stop it. Do you know how it feels to have to have all the power in the world but when it comes to it you can't do anything. I have ghost powers for god sakes! I fight ghosts before breakfast and before I go to sleep, I can save the town, the earth if I was needed. But right now, right here.

I couldn't be any more useless.

"Hey Tuck, you know the mustang in the garage?" she asked as she set down another of those other cardboard boxes into the black car.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want it?" she asked simply. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What? You're not serious!" he exclaimed dropping the black lamp he had been carrying onto the ground. She glared at the lamp as it rolled away, she walked up to him grabbed his hand and put something in it, but I couldn't see what it was but I had a strong feeling it was the keys.

"Yes and no I'm not taking no for an answer. With tears in his eyes tucker engulfed her in hug, which she quickly returned.

"I'm gonna miss you" he whispered as he squeezed her tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you...and your weird eating habits" she replied. He pulled back so we could see tear marks down his face.

"My weird eating habits what about you Miss-I-don't-eat-anything-with-a-face?" He countered. Sam let out a watery chuckle.

"Okay, okay lets both agree that the only normal one is Danny."

"Yeah half ghost, totally normal"

They both look at me but I turned around to the car so I couldn't see their faces. I heard muttering some sniffs and then footsteps.

A delicate hand touched my arm; I turned around to see lilac eyes that looked at me expectantly.

Jazz had said goodbye.

Tucker had said good bye.

It's my turn now.

"I needed to get you something to...here" I mumbled giving her the blue crumpled package. Why did I give her a present? To stall time most probably. She unwrapped the present painfully slow, the blue paper reviled a little Danny Phantom plushie that was hugging a red felt heart with the name Sam stitched on to it in black. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Look after my heart "I said pointing at the red heart that sat in the little Danny's arms. I looked at the floor, praying that she understood the double meaning of that sentence. I need her to know that I love her, but I can't. I can't do that to her, she's finding it hard to leave already, and if she didn't love me back then...then it wouldn't be the same. I squeezed my eyes shut, holding back tears. I wonder how long ago it was since all of us cried this much. Sam's arms wound round my neck I opened my eyes to see her face in all its beauty. Her eyes where full of love and I hoped mine where too, if she could see that maybe just maybe...

No

I can't do that to her.

I hugged her, using my left hand to cradle her head as I felt her body shake as sobs ripped through her. I soon joined her. I clutched her hair smelling its lavender essence, my tears falling on her black hair as her arms tightened around my neck.

"Don't forget me. "She begged

As if I could.

"I don't think I could" I said voicing my thoughts.

She pulled back. And cupped my face, her lavender eyes searching mine. She stood slowly on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. I felt another tear roll down my face.

"I'll see you later Danny"

She walked to the front of the car. I stood there salty tears dripping down my face.

This can't be real.

It's not happening; it's just some bad joke.

The car starts.

Everyone will jump out soon-

The car starts down the drive.

-and say "GOTCHA!"

The black car continues down the street, driving until it took a right by the lights.

She was gone.

Sam...

_I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
_

I guess I was of time.


End file.
